Pokémon: Metal Masters
by DarkHound32
Summary: After his adventure in Unova, Ash Ketchum takes on a whole new type of battle. Beyblade. Join Ash, Gingka and the rest of the Beyblade gang on a journey to become Number 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my second fanfic!**

**In this story, Ash Ketchum enters the world of Beyblade.**

**There he meets Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Kyoya, and the rest of the gang.**

**With his Bey, Electric Zekrom W105R2F, he will make new friends and enemies.**

**Will he and Gingka be the very best?**

**Find out in Pokemon: Metal Masters.**

**Enjoy!**

Pokemon: Metal Masters

Chapter 1

It's a peaceful day in the Kanto region. The forest pokemon are enjoying themselves. The Pidgey are flying around. A Pidgeot flock scaring a Fearow away. That's actually pretty normal. Beedrill coming out of Kakuna shells. Swarm of Beedrill buzzing around their hive. A big black dragon flying in the sky. Wait, a big dragon!

That's right! A shade of dark gray dragon- and dinosaur-like basis is flying. It has red eyes. The tail consists of large, round, conical and spiked formation, like an electricity generator, with a black inner portion and bands on the tip of the outside portion. Its knees are black, as are the foremost parts of its three-clawed feet and spiked heels. The pokemon is known as the Legendary Pokemon Zekrom. On Zekrom is a trainer and a Pikachu.

The trainer seems to be in his teenage year. He has black spikey hair with a red and white cap with a blue pokeball crest on top. He also has brown eyes. He also wears a blue and white jacket with a yellow zipper and two black stripes shaped like upward parabola. He also wear dark gray fingerless gloves with red straps at each end. He wears gray pants and red shoes with black tongues. The boy is Ash Ketchum riding with Pikachu on Zekrom.

After his adventure in Unova, Ash doesn't know what he want to do now, so he decided to take a ride on Zekrom to let his mind clear. After a few moments of riding, Ash still doesn't know what to do. "I still have nothing." Ash said frustrated. Pikachu tried to comfort its partner.

_"Don't worry my hero."_ Zekrom said telepathically. _"You'll find the answer you're searching for."_ Zekrom then released a roar.

Ash sighed. "Zekrom. We are friends, right? So you don't have to keep calling me that."

_"Very well then Ash Ketchum, Hero of Ideals."_ Zekrom said.

Ash smiled. "Just call me Ash." Zekrom roared once again. Then a bright light came in front of the group. "What's that bright light?" Ash asked before the light enveloped them.

Ash woke up to see that he's in a strange place. It has a big gate with chains. "Pikachu, are you here?" He looked around to find his best friend.

"Pika pi!" Ash turned and saw his partner coming to him.

Ash smiled. He came and hugged Pikachu. As teh hug ended, Pikachu got on Ash's shoulder. "Where are we?" Pikachu was confused as well. Realization hit Ash and he looked around. "Where's Zekrom?" He and Pikachu looked around to find Zekrom.

_"Chosen One, Aura Guardian, and Hero of Ideals Ash Ketchum."_ a voice said. Ash looked around to find the source of the voice. _"You won't be able to find me in your Awakening."_

"My Awakening?" Ash asked confused.

_"Yes."_ the voice answered. _"Your Awakening to your next destiny as a Blader."_

"Blader?" Ash asked confused. "Who are you?"

_"It doesn't matter." _the voice answered. _"And you'll find out the rest on your own. But I can tell you this. I know where Zekrom is."_

"You do!" Ash exclaimed. "Tell me! Where is he?"

_"He's behind the gate."_ the voice answered. Ash turned to the gate. _"If you want to free him, remove that Bey."_

"What's a Bey?" Ash asked confused.

_"Look hard."_ the voice said.

Ash looked hard enough and saw a stone spinning top sticking on the gate. "Oh. So that's a Bey."

_"Right." _the voice said._ "Remove that Bey, and your next journey will begin."_ A moment later a walkway was made. _"Are you ready?"_

Ash thought about it and walked to the gate. "I'm ready." he answered.

_"Good." _the voice said. _"Just grab the Bey and let me do the rest."_

Ash obeyed and touched the Bey. When he did that, a bright blue light came out of the gate and enveloped Ash and Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu opened their eyes to see that they are surrounded by the bright blue light. They see a black blur in the distance. The blur let out a mighty roar.

Ash smiled. "Zekrom!" he said excitedly. Zekrom gave out another roar and head to its hero. Ash floated to Zekrom's direction. When they got close to each other, Ash put his hand on Zekrom's head. When he did that, a bright blue light surrounded them once again.

Ash is back in the room with the gate. He removed the Bey and took a look at it. The Bey's Fusion Wheel is black that is designed as the wings of Zekrom. The Energy Ring is dark gray that retains the design of Zekrom's wings and head opposite of one another. The Spin Track is Wing 105 with the "wings" resembling fins, at its sides. The Performance Tip is a Right Rubber Flat that makes the Bey go in a right-ward motion. The Face Bolt despicts Zekrom. The Bey is heavy enough for great power and light enough for great speed.

Ash looked at it amazed. "Whoa!" he exclaimed.

_"Your Awakening has complete."_ the voice said. _"Now you're ready to take on a whole new level of battling. Beyblade."_

Ash looked at his Bey again. "Beyblade."

_"Correct. You and Electric Zekrom will face other Bladers and be strong."_ the voice said.

"Electric Zekrom." Ash said.

_"Now go forth."_ the voice said. _"Your next journey awaits you."_ Ash was about to ask something, but a bright light enveloped Ash and Pikachu once again.

Ash and Pikachu woke up to find that they are in a alley. Ash stood up and looked around. "Where are we?" He then felt something in his pocket. He reached in his pocket and took the item out. It was his Bey, Electric Zekrom, and a some sort of launcher for the Bey. "I guess it wasn't a dream." Ash put the items back in his pocket. Ash and Pikachu walked out of the alley and was amazed at the sight.

The city is huge. It has lots of tall buildings. There are people walking on the sidewalk. Ash also saw a few food stands. "Whoa! This place is huge!" he exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement.

Ash checked the map Cilan gave him. "There's nothing about this city in here." He put the map away and said to the first guy hs saw. "Excuse me." The stranger turned to Ash. "Do you know where we are?" he asked.

"Why, you're in Metal Bey City." the man answered.

"Thanks." Ash thanked.

"No problem." The man said and left.

"Metal Bey City." Ash said. He then looked to Pikachu. "Well there's no use just standing around here. Lets walk around." Ash walked around with Pikachu on his shoulder. From time to time, people asked Ash about Pikachu. He couldn't take it anymore, so he ran into an alley behind a trash bin. He opened his backpack. "Sorry buddy, but I can't keep answering people's questions. Don't worry, I'll let you out when we're in a room alone." Pikachu hesitated, but nodded and jumped into the backpack.

Ash walked around Metal Bey City again with Pikachu in his backpack. Pikachu actually enjoyed being in the backpack. There were snacks that Pikachu can eat, even ketchup. Pikachu love ketchup so much that Ash bought packets for a snack for it.

Ash walked around for a few hours. He was getting tired. He zipped his backpack up to let Pikachu have fresh air. "Well buddy, we just got to a new city, scratch that, maybe a new world. And we don't have enough money for a hotel room for the night." He then took out Electric Zekrom W105R2F. "And all we have is Zekrom."

"Excuse me." Ash turned to see a boy. The boy has bright green hair with brown eyes. He wears a yellow T-shirt with a straight blue stripe running across his chest and arms and a pair of blue shorts. He also wears blue and white trainers with white socks. "Is that a Bey?" The boy asked.

Ash looked at his Bey and nodded. "Sure is. Name's Ash."

"I'm Kenta." Kenta introduced. He took out a Bey. The Bey's Fusion Wheel is yellow. The outer rim is metal. "This is Flame Sagittario."

Ash took a look at Sagittario. "Nice. This is my Bey." He showed Kenta Zekrom. "This is Electric Zekrom." Kenta was confused. "I'll explain later."

"O-kay." Kenta said still confused. "Anyway, would you like to have a battle with me?" he asked.

"A battle?" Ash asked.

"Yeah!" Kenta said. Ash looked at his Bey. "Something wrong?" Kenta asked.

Ash was interrupeted from his thoughts and looked at Kenta. "Oh. No. Everything's alright. It's just . . . I've never Bey-battled before."

Kenta was shocked. "Never?"

Ash shook his head. "I just got my Bey today." Kenta went wide-eyed. "That's right. I'm a beginning Blader. If I battle you right now, I will learn how Bey-battles work and the power of Electric Zekrom." He looked at Kenta and smiled. "I accept your challenge!"

Kenta smiled. "Really!" he exclaimed. Ash nodded. "Alright!" Kenta ran off. Ash grabbed his backpack with Pikachu in it and ran after the boy.

Ash found Kenta in a field in the middle of the park. Ash put his backpack on a wall. Pikachu popped up to watch the battle. Ash and Kenta stood on opposite sides of the field. Kenta took out his Bey and connected it to his launcher.

Ash did the same action Kenta did. "Like this?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Kenta said. He then grabbed the handle. "Now you have to grab this and when we go '3 . . . 2 . . . 1' we say "Let it rip!" and pull."

"Got it." Ash said. He grabbed the handle and wait for the right time.

"Get ready!" Kenta said.

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1." Ash and Kenta said together. "Let it rip!" They then pulled the handle, which released thier Beys. The Beys are rotating at the same way. The Beys clashed together, but Zekrom was stronger and pushed Sagittario back.

"Wow!" Kenta exclaimed. "Your Bey is strong, but you won't defeat me. Go Sagittario!" Sagittario charged and hit Zekrom. But it wasn't powerful enough, so Sagittario was pushed back again. "No way! Charge again Sagittario!" Sagittario charged at Zekrom once again.

Ash had to think of something. "Get out of there Zekrom!" Zekrom moved to the side really fast. Ash and Kenta were amazed "Zekrom."

"That was some speed!" Kenta exclaimed.

Ash nodded in agreement. "Go for it Zekrom!" Zekrom charged fast and hit Sagittario. The force made Sagittario get sent into the air. "Charge again Zekrom!" Zekrom charged once again. When Sagittario has landed, Zekrom hit it once again and sent it to the air. Sagittario landed once again. Pikachu watched the battle amazed.

"Wow!" Kenta exclaimed. "It's your first battle and you're really good!"

Ash smiled. "Thanks!" he thanked.

Kenta smiled. "But the battle's not over yet! Go Sagittario!" Sagittario charged again.

"Go now Zekrom!" Zekrom charged as well. The Beys clashed each other once again. Zekrom is still stronger and sent Sagittario flying. Sagittario landed.

"You are a good opponent Ash, but I'm afraid that this is the end." Kenta said. "Bladers use powerful moves called 'Special Moves.' Prepare for this. Special Move! Flame Claw!" Sagittario charged at Zekrom while on fire. Ash was surprised and shocked. Sagittario hit Zekrom and created an explosion. Zekrom was sent flying and landed in front of Ash still spinning. Kenta was shocked. "No way!"

"You okay Zekrom?" Ash asked. Zekrom roared in his head. "Alright. Now I need to find out what Zekrom's Special Move is." he whispered.

_"No need to fret."_ the voice returned. Ash looked around. _"Zekrom's Special Moves are its signature attacks."_

"Signature attacks?" Ash asked confused. "Oh! Fusion Bolt and Bolt Strike!" he whispered.

Kenta was confused. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Ash was interrupted from his thoughts. "No. Nothing's wrong!" He then got back to thinking. "Bolt Strike is way too powerful. So I'll have to use Fusion Bolt." he whispered. "Lets do it Zekrom!" Zekrom flew up by going up the corner. "Lets see if I got this down. Special Move! Fusion Bolt!" Zekrom surrounded itself with blue electricity and charged.

"Ah! Get out of there Sagittario!" But it was too late. Zekrom hit Sagittario and created a big explosion. Sagittario was sent flying and landed in front of Kenta, but out of the field and stopped spinning. The smoke cleared to reveal Zekrom still spinning. Kenta was shocked. "No way. I lost."

Zekrom returned to Ash. He caught it and looked at it. "What . . .?"

"You beat me." Ash looked to Kenta. "You made Sagittario go 'Stadium Out.' It's when you hit an opponent with a powerful move, the opponent's Bey flies out of the field and stopped spinning. That's one of the main signals saying that you won. The Bey still spinning returns to the owner."

"Really?" Ash looked at Zekrom again. "I won?" He took a moment to fill all this in. He then smiled. "I won!"

Kenta picked Sagittario up and walked to Ash. "Congratulations for your first victory Ash!" He took out his hand.

Ash accepted the handshake. "Thanks Kenta." They let go. Ash saw that it's getting late. "It was great to battle you, but I still have nowhere to go."

"You don't!" Kenta exclaimed. Ash shook his head. "Well my parents don't like people from the streets." Kenta thought of an idea. "Hey! I know somebody who can take you in! He's a friend of mine."

"A friend?" Ash asked confused.

"Yeah!" Kenta said. "You'll like him! He's very fun to be around!" He then took off. Ash quickly zipped up his backpack with Pikachu in it and ran after the boy again.

**Like it? Love it?**

**Read & Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**In the last chapter, Ash entered the world of Beyblade and defeated Kenta.**

**In this chapter, he will finally meet Gingka.**

**Enjoy!**

Pokemon: Metal Masters

Chapter 2

Ash and Kenta looked around to find Kenta's friend. A few moments have passed and Kenta found his friend. He has dark red spikey hair. He wears a blue headband with a design of the mystical animal, Pegasus, on it, but it has only one wing. He also has golden-brown eyes and a broken nose which he may have got from beyblading. His outfit consists of a long white scarf around his neck, a short blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt, white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, which has a pouch for his beyblade, black pants, and red and navy blue colored shoes.

"There he is!" Kenta said. He then waved. "Hey Gingka!"

The boy, known as Gingka, turned and smiled. "Hey there Kenta!" Kenta and Ash walked to Gingka. "How have you been?"

"I've been great!" Kenta said. He and Gingka looked at Ash. "This is my new frient, Ash."

"Nice to meet you." Gingka said. He and Ash shook hands. "Any friend of Kenta's is a friend of mine."

Ash smiled. "Likewise." Ash and Gingka let go of the handshake.

"Guess what Gingka!" Kenta said. "Ash is a new Blader!"

"Really!" Gingka exclaimed.

"You bet." Ash said. He then took Zekrom out. "This is Electric Zekrom. My Bey."

"Cool!" Gingka said.

"Also, he defeated me in a battle." Kenta said.

"No way!" Gingka exclaimed. "You beat Kenta!" Ash nodded. "That's impressive."

"Sure is!" Kenta said as Ash put Zekrom away. "Moving on. Gingka, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it Kenta?" Gingka asked.

"Ash just got here, and he has nowhere to go. He doesn't even have enough money to stay in a hotel for the night." Kenta said.

"Really?" Gingka asked. Ash shook his head.

"And since my parents don't like strangers from the street." Kenta continued. "I was kinda hoping that he would stay with you and Madoka at the B-Pit."

Gingka thought about it and answered. "Sure. I just hop Madoka has room for one more."

"Great!" Kenta said. "Well, I better get going. I don't want my parents to be worried." He ran passed Gingka and Ash before turning to them. "See you later guys!" He ran off while Ash and Gingka waved.

"Well, lets head to the B-Pit." Gingka said.

Gingka and Ash walked around the city. They stopped in front of a 3-story building with the sign name "B-Pit." "This is it." Gingka said. Ash looked amazed. "Not only that is the place I'm staying in, this is also a Beyblade repair shop."

"Really!" Ash exclaimed.

Gingka nodded. "Well, lets go in. You'll like Madoka. She's a great Beyblade repairer." Ash and Gingka went into the pitstop. When they opened the door, a bell-like sound was heard. A girl turned to them.

The girl has short maroon hair that goes down to her face, but extends to her shoulders in the back of her head, wearing goggles on top of her head. She has bright turquoise eyes, and wears a short pink jacket with yellow buttons over a white shirt with a blue "B" on it, that has a brown belt around that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears hot pink gloves. She wears a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pin trim and brown boots with golden buttons.

"Hey Gingka." the girl said.

"Hey Madoka." Gingka said.

Madoka then noticed Ash. "I'm sorry, but the shop is closed."

"Actually Madoka. Ash is not a customer." Gingka said.

Ash nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Madoka said. "A friend of yours Gingka?"

Gingka nodded. "And, if it's okay with you, he's gonna be staying with us for a while."

"Huh?" Madoka said.

"Yeah." Gingka said. "Here's the thing. Ash is a new Blader and he just got her. And he doesn't have enough money to afford a hotel room."

"You don't have to tell me that." Madoka said. Ash and Gingka are confused. "You kinda lost me on 'new Blader'." Gingka slumped while Ash fell back anime style. "I have room for one more. Of course you can stay."

"Alright!" Ash and Gingka said simultaneously.

"Before you do anything Ash," Madoka said. Ash looked at her. "can I see that Bey of yours?"

"Uh, sure." Ash said. He showed Madoka Zekrom.

"Wow!" Madoka said amazed. "I''ve never seen a Bey like this before in my life!" Madoka thought for a moment. "You know, this Bey looks kinda familiar."

"Aw, who cares!" Ash said as he put Zekrom back. "Thank you for letting me stay!"

"No problem." Madoka said.

Then a noise was made in Ash's backpack. "Oh no!" Ash said. He took his backpack off and opened it. Pikachu popped up. He stared at Ash angrily and shouted a loud 'Pika!' "I'm so sorry buddy. I promise, I'll make it up to you." Pikachu only crossed its arms.

Gingka and Madoka are fascinated by Pikachu. "What is this creature?" Madoka asked.

"This is Pikachu. My best friend." Ash answered.

"Pikachu?" Gingka said confused. "I've never heard of it."

"You and everybody else." Ash said.

"Where did you get this magnificent creature?" Madoka asked. Pikachu blushed at that.

"Well, you see . . . I'm . . . not from around here." Ash answered. Gingka and Madoka are shocked and confused. He explained his story while scratching Pikachu's head and chin. Pikachu is enjoying it. In that instant, Pikachu forgave Ash for leaving him in the backpack all day. "Zekrom is one of the Legendary Pokemon. But when we came here, he turned into a Bey instead."

"Wow!" Gingka said. "So, who brought you here?"

"I have a feeling that I know who." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said enjoying being scratched.

"Aww! Pikachu seems to like it!" Madoka said.

"Yeah." Ash said. "He always does." As soon as he was finished scratching Pikachu, Pikachu put his front paws on Ash's arm.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Oh, you want some more?" Ash said. "Okay. You asked for it." Ash began scratching Pikachu again.

"Pika!" Pikachu said once again enjoying it. Gingka and Madoka smile at the bond of the both of them.

Gingka thought for a moment and got an idea. "Hey Ash!" Ash and Pikachu looked at Gingka. "I got an extra String Launcher if you want it." He got out a launcher, but if looks different than Ash's.

"String Launcher?" Ash said confused. He took out his Ripcord Launcher.

Gingka nodded. "Unlike your Ripcord Launcher, when you pull on this handle" He pulled the handle revealing that it has a string attached. "it shows string instead." Ash looked at it amazed. "I thought it would be easier than to keep putting the ripcord on the launcher before you launch the Bey." Gingka tossed the launcher to Ash.

Ash caught the launcher. He looked at it and smiled. "Thanks Gingka." He put his new launcher away. "Now what?"

"Well," Madoka said while stretching. "I'm heading to bed. It's been a long day. Night guys." She headed upstairs to her room.

"Night." Ash and Gingka said together.

"Hey Ash." Gingka said. Ash turned to him. "If you're as good as Kenta said, then I can't wait to battle you at the World Championship Qualifiers Tournament!"

"World Championship Qualifiers Tournament?" Ash said confused.

"Yeah." Gingka said. "It's a tournament that all Bladers across the country compete to be representatives of the World Championships." Ash still looked confused. "The Beyblade World Championships is a tournament sponsored by my dad, president of the WBBA, the World Beyblade Battle Association. The tournament is a team tournament with 3 main member, 1 sub member, and 1 supporter. There will be strong Bladers across the world competing."

"Strong Bladers." Ash said. Gingka nodded. Ash crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "This will be a perfect chance to get some experience." He uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes. He smiled. "You bet! May the best man win!" He and Gingka shared a handshake.

The next morning, Ash came out with new items. He a pull strap bag instead of his backpack. He didn't pull the strap all the way closed, giving Pikachu some fresh air. Another strap is on the middle of the bag, like a backpack. Ash wrapped that over his shoulder. He also replaced his cap with another one. The cap is red and white with the blue Beyblade crest. He also has beyblade gear on his belt.

He saw Madoka standing staring at something. He followed her gaze and saw Gingka running with some other kid.

"What is Gingka doing?" Ash asked.

Madoka turned. "He and his new rival Masamune are racing to see who gets to the stadium first."

Ash nodded. "Typical rivalry."

"And they're going the wrong way." Madoka said. Ash looked at her confused. "It could take them about an hour to get there in that route. If you want, I can show you the right route."

Ash smiled. "That would be nice."

Ash and Madoka walked around the route to the stadium. They found the stadium a few minutes later. Madoka sees Kenta from a distance. She ran to him, but stopped and turned to Ash. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Ash shook his head. "You go ahead. I'm just gonna walk around for a bit and make some new friends. Tell Kenta I said "Hi!"" Madoka nodded and ran to Kenta while Ash turned and walked away. He walked around for a few moments. "Wow! There are a lot of people here!" He then bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry! I didn't watch where I was going!" He looked up to see a teenage boy.

The boy is a tall, slightly muscular with long silver-gray hair which is tied into a low ponytail by using a clip with bangs that hang over his eyes. His eyes are a golden brown color. He wears a sleeveless brown shirt with a lavender trim around the shoulders. He also wears a pair of white loose fitting trousers with a pair of brown boots. He also wears a pair of brown gloves which go up to his wrists. He has a bey storage box on his right arm.

"No I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going as well." The boy said. He looked straight at Ash. "I've never seen you around before."

"I . . . come from a different place." Ash said. He extended his arm. "I'm Ash."

The boy accepted the handshake. "Tsubasa." They let go of the handshake. "Are you competing in the Qualifiers Tournament?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah. By the looks of you, you're also competing." Tsubasa nodded. "Well the tournament doesn't start for an hour. I was just walking around."

"Same here." Tsubasa said while smiling.

"Wanna hang until the competition starts?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Tsubasa answered. The two are found lying against a tree. "Sorry. We can sit on a bench if you want."

Ash smiled. "Are you kidding? I did this a lot. It's no problem for me." They enjoy the silence for a moment. "Hey Tsubasa. What's your life like?" Tsubasa looked at Ash confused. "You know. What do you do for your life?"

Tsubasa smiled. "I'm a secret agent of the WBBA."

"You're a secret agent!" Ash exclaimed.

Tsubasa nodded. "I was doing undercover search in an oraganization called the Dark Nebula."

"What were you searching for?" Ash asked.

"Information." Tsubasa answered. "Information on the Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago."

"Why is it forbidden?" Ash asked.

"Well, unlike the other Beys, L-Drago rotate to the left." Tsubasa answered. "And it has the power to steal energy from other Beys and use it against them."

"Wow." Ash said. "That's not a normal Bey. That's for sure." Tsubasa shook his head. Ash thought about something and sat up. He opened his bag. "How are you doing buddy?" He whispered to Pikachu.

"Pika." Pikachu responded in a whisper. Ash smiled at this.

"Hey Ash." Ash turned to Tsubasa. "Who are you talking to?"

_'Guess I whispered a little loud.'_ Ash thought. He sighed and took Pikachu out of the bag. "Tsubasa, I like you to meet Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"Whoa!" Tsubasa said amazed. "Where did you get a creature like that?"

Ash explained the story of him and Pikachu. "So, Pikachu and I travel to other regions to become the best." He finished.

"So if you're from another world, how did you get here?" Tsubasa asked.

Ash took Zekrom out of his Bey storage box. He explained the story of how he got here to meeting Tsubasa. "You see, Zekrom was a Legendary Pokemon, but now . . ." He showed Zekrom to Tsubasa. "he's now a Bey." Tsubasa looked at it amazed. "Now, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. I don't want people or reporters to bombard me with questions."

Tsubasa smiled. "Nobody does. Your secret is safe with me."

Ash smiled. "Thanks Tsubasa." Tsubasa nodded. "Oh! It's only 5 minutes left until the competition! Pikachu." Pikachu nodded and jumped into the bag. Ash pulled the strap almost all the way and stood up. "Lets go."

Tsubasa nodded and stood up. "Yeah." The two then head to the stadium for the Qualifiers Tournament.

**Like it? Love it?**

**Read & Review**

**If you want, you can guess who brought Ash to the world of Beyblade.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Qualifiers Tournament

**Hello again!**

**Finally the World Championship Qualifiers Tournament begins!**

**How will Ash do?**

**Enjoy!**

Pokemon: Metal Masters

Chapter 3: The Qualifiers Tournament

Ash and Tsubasa are on their way into the stadium. They then spotted Kenta and Madoka. "Hey guys!" Ash said. Kenta and Madoka turned to see Ash and Tsubasa. They then waved.

"Hey Ash! Hey Tsubasa!" Kenta said. Ash and Tsubasa walked to them. "It looks like you two have met."

Tsubasa nodded. "Yeah. We've met."

"You don't have to worry about being resgistered Ash." Madoka said. "I signed you up."

Ash smiled. "Thanks Madoka." Madoka nodded.

"I have bad news for you Ash." Kenta said. "Looks like you won't be battling Gingka."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked confused.

"Being the champion of Battle Bladers, Gingka was automatically selected as the first member of Japan's team. He won't be battling in the tournament." Kenta answered.

Ash frowned. "Aw man! And I was really looking forward to battle him."

"Gingka said the same thing." Madoka said.

"Hey Ash." Ash turned to Tsubasa. "We better get going."

Ash nodded. "Right. Hey Madoka, could you watch my bag for me?"

Madoka nodded knowing that Pikachu's in the bag. "Sure. You can count on me."

"Thanks." Ash handed the bag to Madoka. He then turned to Tsubasa. "Lets go." Tsubasa nodded. The two head inside the stadium. The inside has many fields where Bladers can battle each other. A lot of contestants are present. A lot of people are in the stands. "Hey Tsubasa." Ash said to Tsubasa. "Lets meet in the finals."

"Right." Tsubasa said. The two then shooks hands and went their seperate ways.

In the stands, Madoka opened Ash's bag. Pikachu's head popped out and turned to Madoka. "Pikachu, you and I are rooting for Ash in this competition. Just like you did in your world."

"Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement. Pikachu and Madoka turned to watch the tournament.

"WELCOME ALL BLADERS!" The screen turned on to reveal a man with a red headband, blue beyblade t-shirt, and a black vest. "I'm Blader DJ. And I'll be your host in the Beyblade World Championship Qualifiers Tournament for Japan's team. Let . . . it . . . RIP!" Everyone cheered as loud as they can. "Now here are the rules. The average points to go to the finals is 87. You can earn 1 point for Sleep Out. 2 points for Stadium Out. The average points are 87, remember that. The Bladers who made 87 or higher may go to the finals. Just do the best you can and earn a lot of points."

"That's it!" Ash said. He smiled. "No problem!" He took Zekrom out. "We can do it no problem!"

"Everybody ready?" Blader DJ asked. Everybody cheered in response. "LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN! 3 . . ."

"2 . . ." Everybody in the stands said.

"1 . . ." The Bladers said.

"LET IT RIP!" Everybody in the stadium said. The Bladers released their Beys.

Ash just defeated a Blader in one hit, Stadium out earning him 2 points. "All right!" Ash said. Just then 5 Bladers are on Ash's field.

"We heard from Kenta that you're good." One of them said. "Lets see if you can defeat all 5 of us at the same time."

"All 5 of you?" Ash said confused. He smiled. "No problem!" He then prepared to launch his Bey.

The 5 Bladers did the same. "Great!" One of them said.

"3 . . ." The Bladers and Ash said together. "2 . . . 1. Let it rip!" They lauched their Beys. Ash had no problem and defeated all 5 Bladers in a second earning him 10 points.

"Aw man!" One of them said.

"We lost." Another one said.

"It doesn't matter if you win or lose." They looked to Ash. "All that matters is that you have fun."

"Yeah. But it's not fun when you have been defeated in an instant." They then ran off.

Ash sighed. "Oh well. I tried to tell them."

"Hey you!" He turned to see another Blader. "Battle me!"

Ash smiled. "Sure."

"No. Battle me!" Ash turned to see another Blader.

Ash still smiled. "No problem." He then turned to see a lot more Bladers saying "Battle me!" over and over. "Oh boy. At this rate, I may get enough points to go to the finals." he said to himself.

Meanwhile, a figure is walking around to look for someone. The figure is a small boy with light skin and distinctive facial figures. He has fluffy yellow/orange hair that bangs over his forehead. Also he has dark green eyes. He wears a white jacket and some white shorts that stops at his knees, he has shoes which are like boots, they are white with blue highlights.

The figure found someone who he was looking for. He started to go to challenge him, but a Blader pulled him from the field. They got to another field. "Okay Yu, battle me!" the Blader said.

The boy, known as Yu, sighed in disappointment. Both Bladers launched their Beys. Yu had no problem in the battle and defeated the other Blader instantly. Yu then walked away to find his true opponent.

In another place, Tsubasa is battling a random Blader. "Eagle Metal Wing Smash!" Eagle hit the opponent's Bey and it went Stadium Out.

In another place, another figure won his battle. The figure seems to be tough and physically strong. He has a big build with a larger stomach, short black hair that is covered by a white beanie hat that has a red bull's skull on it and red eyes. He wears a black and red jacket with red stripe on both the front side that is zipped on his torso, white bands around his wrists, gray shorts on his legs, and black shoes on his huge feet.

"We won! B-B-B-BULL!" He said.

Meanwhile, Ash just defeated 10 Bladers by Stadium Out, giving him 20 points. So far, he earned over 300 points, enough for him to go to the finals. "There's still a lot of time left! I will earn a lot of points!" He then defeated 3 Bladers, giving him another 6 points.

Meanwhile, Yu found the opponent he was looking for. He walked to the Blader, but Kenta cut in front of him. "Kenji!" He then was dragged to another field with a different Blader. Yu defeated the Blader no problem then walked off.

Ash defeated every Blader that challenged him. He earned another 100 points. His average points is about 500 points. "I'm exhausted! Good thing there's only a few minutes left." He then was challenged by 20 Bladers. He put all his strength on this launch and defeated all 20 Bladers, giving him 40 points.

Meanwhile, Yu found the opponent once again. Nothing's gonna stop him now. He got to the field with the Blader. The Blader has black hair with white highlights as well as a strand of red dyed hair sticking out in between his eyebrows, brown eyes and light skin. He wears a green sweatshirt trim of whitish blue and has a trim of dark blue for pockets and a line on his jacket sleeves, an orange shirt that has two parts sticking out of his jacket, khaki shorts with navy blue lightning shaped lines going down the seams, and brown fingerless gloves. He also wears green shoes with yellow trim and white socks.

"I finally got you Masamune!" Yu said. "It's time to make you pay for walking off from our last battle!"

Masamune smirked. "You're on!"

Just then a buzzing sound was heard. "TIME'S UP!" Blader DJ said.

"Aw man!" Yu said.

"Lets see which Bladers made it to the finals." Blader DJ said. Then a list of Bladers appeared on the screen. "Oh, I'm afraid that Tetsuya and Tobio did not make it."

"Crabba what!" Tetsuya exclaimed.

"This is so not fair!" Tobio said.

The list then continued to go down. "Kenta and Benkei did not make it as well." Kenta looked disappointed. In the other place, the figure, Benkei, got down in disappointment. "In fifth place with 300 points is Yu!"

"Aw! Fifth place!" Yu exclaimed.

"And in fourth place with 320 points is Masamune!"

"Fourth place!" Masamune exclaimed.

"Third place with 350 is Tsubasa!"

Ash smiled. "So Tsubasa made it after all." In the other place, Tsubasa smiled.

"And in second place with 500 points,"

"500 points!" Yu, Masamune, and Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Who made that many points?" Tsubasa wondered.

" . . .is Kyoya!" Blader DJ said.

In another room, Gingka listened in amazement. "Kyoya."

In another place, Benkei teared up in pride. "Kyoya pal. Of course he made it." In another place, lots of Beys are on the floor with the Bladers. In the middle of the field, a green lion roared. A shadowy figure was looking over.

"Wait." Tsubasa said. "If Kyoya is in second place, then who's-"

"And the one in first place with 560 points is the new Blader who came out from nowhere. This boy has lots of talent. I'll tell you, he's like a prodigy in Beyblade. Give it up for ASH!" Ash's face was on the screen that says 1st. Everyone was surprised and shocked.

"WHOA! 560 points!" Masamune exclaimed.

"With those points, it looks like he's really good." Yu said.

Madoka and Pikachu were also in a state of shock. "Wow. Gingka told me that Ash is good, but I never expected him to be _this _good."

"Pika." Pikachu said in agreement.

In another place, Tsubasa was shocked, but still smiled. "So not only Ash made it to the finals, but he got first place with 560 points."

"What!" Benkei exclaimed. "Somebody actually got more points than Kyoya!"

Gingka was even more amazed. "Ash. Wow." In the same room two people were also in shock.

One of the figures seems to be a girl. She has cool blue hair. Her eyes are bluish-purple color. She wears a dark blue suit, consisting of a white shirt with yellow buttons running down her chest. Over the shirt she wears a dark blue jacket with white sleeve hems. Matching to the jacket she wears a dark blue skirt. She also wears black high heels. On her left wrist she wears a red ribbon.

The other figure is like an older version of Gingka. He wears a white shirt with a blue tie with the WBBA crest on it. Over the shirt he wears a dark red jacket. He wears dark gray pants with a brown belt around the waist.

Both figures turned to Gingka. "You know this guy Gingka?" the female asked.

Gingka nodded. "You bet Hikaru. He's my new friend."

The other figure turned back to the window. He watched as Ash waved his hand to the crowd. "I might need to talk to him."

**There we go. Ash made it to the finals for a chance to be a representative to Team Japan!**

**Find what happens in the next chapter.**

**Like it? Love it?**

**Please Read & Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tsubasa vs Masamune vs Yu

**Hello again!**

**Chapter's finally up.**

**Last time, Ash made 1st place and made it to the finals.**

**Enjoy!**

Pokemon: Metal Masters

Chapter 4: Tsubasa vs Masamune vs Yu

"You are awesome Ash!" Kenta said. "How did you get that many points?"

"Well lets just say that it couldn't have happened if you didn't blab me to your friends." Ash answered.

"Oh yeah." Kenta rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It doesn't matter." Gingka said. "As long as you made it to the finals of the Qualifiers Tournament. Too bad we won't get to battle each other."

"I know." Ash said. "But I still had fun."

"Hey guys." Everybody turned to see Tsubasa walking towards them.

"Hey Tsubasa!" Gingka said.

"Hey Gingka. It's been a long time." Tsubasa said. He and Gingka shook hands.

"It sure has." Gingka said.

"Hey Tsubasa! Congrats on making it to the finals!" Ash said.

Tsubasa turned to Ash. "Thanks. Congratulations for making first place in the preliminary round."

"You can thank Kenta for that." Everybody saw Kenta chuckled in embarrassment. "Anyway, who are you battling against?"

"I'm battling against Masamune and Yu." Tsubasa answered. "You are battling against Kyoya after mine."

"Okay. And the winner from each battle is a representative, right?" Ash said. Tsubasa nodded. "So there is no final round."

"Afraid not." Tsubasa said.

"Tsubasa!" The group saw Yu and Masamune walking towards them. "Hey Tsubasa! Are you ready for our battle?"

"Yu. Our battle is not until 1 hour." Tsubasa said.

"And don't forget that I'm also your opponent." Masamune said. "I will defeat you both! 'Cause I'm the Number 1 Blader!"

"Number 1 Blader?" Ash said. "You're more like the Number 1 Barker." Gingka and Tsubasa snickered while everyone else laughed at Masamune's annoyed look. Inside Ash's bag, Pikachu is also snickering. "People who say that they're Number 1 is such a little kid." Ash said using Iris's catchphrase.

"Right." Tsubasa said. "And kids pretend that they're Number 1."

"I am not pretending!" Masamune said. "I really am Number 1!"

"The only reason why you won against Gingka once is because he couldn't control Galaxy Pegasus." Kenta said. "That didn't count."

"It DID count!" Masamune countered.

"Actually Kenta's right." Tsubasa said. "The victory against Gingka because he couldn't control Pegasus didn't count as a win. Technically, you are not Number 1. In fact, you are reckless."

"I am not reckless!"

"Oh yes you are. I've heard of your records. You always attack head on. That's being reckless." Masamune is getting angry. "I'll show you when I beat you in our battle."

"No you won't! Because I'm winning this battle!"

"No I am!" Yu yelled.

"Hey!" Ash yelled. "Save it for the battle!"

"Ash is right." Madoka said. "You need your energy for your match."

"Pika." Pikachu said in agreement.

"Wait." Masamune said. "What is that sound?" He, Yu, and Kenta looked around confused while everybody else knew that sound was.

Realization hit Ash. "Pikachu." He said to Pikachu in his bag. Pikachu covered its mouth with its paws. He then sighed. "Well there's no use. You can come out now." Pikachu appeared out of the bag and onto Ash's shoulder.

"Whoa!" Masamune, Yu and Kenta exclaimed.

"I know. I got the same reaction with the others." Ash said referring to Gingka, Madoka and Tsubasa. "This is Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said waving its paw.

"Whoa!" Yu said amazed. "I've never seen an animal like this!"

"Where did you get it?" Masamune asked. Ash explained the story of his world and Pikachu. "Wait. So you're from another world!"

"Yes." Ash said. "I just told you that. Kids also don't pay attention."

"So if you're from this Pokemon World, how did you get here?" Yu asked.

"I have a feeling I know how." Ash answered.

"So if you prefer Pokemon battles, how did you become good in Beyblade?" Kenta asked.

"I don't know." Ash answered. "I guess I think of Beyblading like a Pokemon battle."

"Attention everyone!" Blader DJ's voice was heard. "The battle will begin in 5 minutes!"

"Oh! We better get going!" Masamune said.

"Right." Tsubasa said. He turned to the others. "Wish us luck. Masamune's gonna need it most."

"I don't need luck to defeat you!" Masamune, Yu and Tsubasa walked towards the field.

"Well we better get to the stands." Gingka said.

"Yeah." Ash said. "I bet this is gonna be fun!" The others then head down to the stands to watch the battle.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Blader DJ yelled. "Welcome to the World Qualifiers Tournament finals! I was expecting 4 Bladers to make it, but since there are 5 Bladers, the first match is a 1 on 1 on 1. 3 Bladers battle each other. And they are the 5th place Blader, Yu!" Everyone cheered as Yu entered the field. "4th place Blader, Masamune!" Masamune entered next. "And the 3rd place Blader, Tsubasa!" Tsubasa entered last.

In the stands, the others cheered for their friends. "Give it all you guys!" Gingka yelled.

"Hey Gingka!" The group turned to see Benkei standing.

"Hey! Benkei" Gingka and Benkei shook hands. "How are you doing buddy?"

"I'm doing fine thank you very much." Benkei answered. He then noticed Ash. "Hey. You're the guy who got more points than Kyoya."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ash." Ash and Benkei shook hands.

"Benkei. And don't get too comfortable, Kyoya will defeat you."

"We'll see."

"And now it's time for the battle to begin!" Blader DJ yelled. The group turned to the field to watch the battle.

"I will win this battle!" Masamune said.

"No! I will!" Yu said.

"Don't get too confident." Tsubasa said.

"EVERYBODY READY!" Blader DJ yelled. Everybody cheered.

Tsubasa, Masamune, and Yu prepared to launch their Beys. "3 . . ." Masamune started.

"2 . . ." Yu next.

". . . 1." Tsubasa last.

"Let it RIP!" They launched the Beys. The Beys are spinning the same direction.

"Go now Striker!" Masamune yelled. His Bey, Ray Striker, hit Yu's Bey, Flame Libra.

"Libra!" Yu yelled. Libra tried to push Striker back.

"Don't forget about me!" Tsubasa said. His Bey, Earth Eagle, hit Libra, forcing it back.

"Hey! I'll get you back! Go Libra!" Libra charged towards Eagle, but it dodged Libra's attack.

"Go now Striker!" Striker hit Eagle, pushing it back.

"Move now Eagle!" Eagle moved to the left making Striker keep going straight.

"Go after it Striker!" Striker kept trying to hit Eagle, but Eagle keeps dodging the attacks elegantly.

"Lets not do nothing." Yu said. "Go Libra!" Libra charged to Eagle. Eagle moved to the right elegantly.

"Go Eagle!" Eagle attacked Libra.

"Libra Sonic Wave!" Libra hit Eagle with sonic vibrations, forcing Eagle away from Libra.

"Now Striker!" Masamune yelled. Striker managed a hit on Libra.

"Oh!" Blader DJ said. "Each Blader is dealing attacks to each other one by one!"

"Enough of this!" Yu yelled. Libra moved to the middle of the field. "Special Move! Inferno Blast!" Libra produced a geyser of sonic vibrations.

"Whoa!" Ash said amazed. "That's awesome!"

"Pika." Pikachu whispered in agreement in Ash's jacket.

"That's Libra's Special Move." Gingka said. "And it's pretty powerful."

Back in the field, the geyser drew Striker and Eagle to it. They tried to escape. "Oh no!" Blader DJ said. "Striker and Eagle are being sucked into the Inferno Blast! They will be Sleeped Out!"

"Not while I have anything to say about it!" Masamune said. "Go now Striker!" Striker head to the geyser. "Special Move! Lightning Sword Flash!" Striker put lightning around itself. The attack collided against the Inferno Blast, cancelling the attack and hitting Libra. Libra was sent flying and landed out the field. Yu looked shocked.

"Oh! Libra is out!" Blader DJ yelled. "That means Yu is eliminated!"

"Aw too bad for Yu." Kenta said. "He worked so hard to get here."

"Yeah." Gingka said. "But now it's Masamune and Tsubasa now."

"Yeah." Ash said. "I wonder who will win."

Yu picked Libra up. "Aw man. I can't believe we lost." He left the field disappointed.

"Well just you and me Tsubasa!" Masamune said. "Did you change your mind about me?"

"No way." Tsubasa said. "You're still reckless."

"Why you! Go now Striker!" Striker charged to Eagle. Eagle moved to the right elegantly. "Keep going Striker!" Striker tries to hit Eagle over and over, but Eagle keeps dodging.

"Do it now Eagle!" Eagle stopped dodging and hit Striker.

"Oh!" Blader DJ said. "Eagle stopped dodging and got into offensive!"

"Now Striker!" Striker moved out of the way and attacked Eagle.

"Now Eagle! Smashing Claw!" Eagle soared into the sky and dived onto Striker, hitting it and bounce back in the air and hit Striker again repeatedly.

"Eagle attacks Striker in the air over and over again!" Blader DJ said.

"This looks bad for Masamune." Ash said.

Masamune is getting frustrated. "Lets end this Striker! Special Move! Lightning Sword Flash!" Striker put lightning around itself once again.

"Reckless." Tsubasa said. "Diving Crush!" Eagle surrounded itself with a bright purple energy and dived straight to Striker. The attacks collided, creating an explosion. A Bey flew out of the field and landed. Striker stopped spinning.

"Oh! Striker is out!" Blader DJ said. "The Bey still spinning is . . ." The smoke cleared to reveal Eagle still spinning. ". . . Eagle! So the winner is Tsubasa!" Everybody cheered loud. "That means Tsubasa will be the 2nd representative to Japan's team!"

Masamune is shocked. "But how?"

"I told you." Masamune turned to Tsubasa. "It was your recklessness that cost you the match. You can't be Number 1 by being reckless and just charged the opponent head on." Masamune looked disappointed. He picked up Striker and walked out the field. Tsubasa walked out as well.

"Great battle you guys!" Gingka said. They are in a lobby talking to Tsubasa, Masmune and Yu.

"But we lost." Masamune said referring to himself and Striker.

"Yeah." Yu said. "Me too."

"Hey." Madoka said. "You two still have a chance to be in the team."

"But as a substitute." Masamune said. "I came here to be a main player."

"Me too!" Yu said.

"But isn't it better than not being in the team at all?" Ash asked.

Masamune and Yu looked at each other and nodded. "You're right Ash!" Masamune said.

"But only one of us will be on that spot." Yu said. "And it's gonna be me!"

"No! Me!"

"Guys!" Everybody turned to Madoka. "Will you stop it!"

Tsubasa sighed and turned to Ash. "You're up next Ash." Ash turned to him. "You're battling Kyoya next."

Ash nodded. "Right."

"Be careful Ash." He turned to Gingka. "Kyoya is a powerful Blader."

"More powerful than you!" Benkei said.

"I'll be the judge of that!" A voice said. The group turned to the source. A figure is entering the lobby from the automatic door. The figure is a tall, teenaged boy with tanned skin and has a muscular figure. He has dark green hair that spikes high above his head along with a pony tail that drapes behind his head. He has sharp blue eyes of a lion and a scar shaped like a cross going across his eyes. He also seems to have teeth like a lion.

"Kyoya." Gingka said.

"Kyoya pal!" Benkei said.

"So you're Kyoya." Ash said. He then walked to him and sticked his hand out. "I'm Ash."

"I know who you are." Kyoya said. He then accepted the handshake for a moment then let go. "You better not disappoint me."

Ash smiled. "Don't worry. You'll get the match of a lifetime."

Kyoya smirked. "You better." He then walked off, Benkei following behind.

Ash turned and whispered to Gingka. "Is he always like this?"

Gingka smiled. "You have no idea."

**And end. Tsubasa became the 2nd member of Japan's team.**

**Who will be the third?**

**It's Ash vs Kyoya next chapter.**

**Like it? Love it?**

**Please Read & Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ash vs Kyoya

**Hello again!**

**Who will be the third representative?**

**Will it be Ash or Kyoya? Read to find out.**

**Enjoy!**

Pokemon: Metal Masters

Chapter 5: Ash vs Kyoya

In the stadium lobby, Ash is sitting on the couch with Pikachu thinking of a strategy to defeat Kyoya. "Gingka said that Kyoya is pretty powerful." Ash said. "So we better come up with a strategy."

"Pika." Pikachu said in agreement.

"Strategy is important." Ash and Pikachu turned to see Gingka.

"Hey Gingka." Ash said.

"Ash. In your world, do you believe in your Pokemon's spirit in battle?" Gingka asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I believe in them!" Ash answered.

Gingka smiled. "Then you know what's also important."

Ash realized. "Yeah. Believe in your Blader's Spirit. You always say that."

"Always have. Always will. Alright, I'll let you guys get back into your thinking." Gingka walked out.

"Alright. Lets think of a good strategy. I have a feeling that we're gonna need more than the Blader's Spirit." Pikachu nodded. Ash then closed his eyes to think. A moment later, a bright light came to Ash.

Ash found himself back to the place where he got Electric Zekrom, his Awakening. "Why am I back here?"

_"Don't worry. You're not here to take another test or anything."_ The voice said.

Ash looked around to find the source of the voice. "Alright. I've had it. Who are you?"

_"Since you're the Chosen One, I will tell you some answers."_ A light came and took form of a Pokemon. It is an equine being similar to a Qilin or Centaur. It's body color is white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside of it's mane, tail, and face, and it's four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. It's mane is quite long, jutting away from its head, and it's face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. It's neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by it's round abdomen, which changes color along with its eyes and hooves based on its current type. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of it's underbelly resumes past its waist, the underside of it's limbs also being gray in coloration, and with extrusions at the tops of the legs. It's tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration.

Ash's eyes went wide. "I understand now. I knew it was you. You're the one who brought me to the Beyblade world. You're the one who was with me when I awakened as a Blader. You're also the one who guided me when my journey started. My first day as a Blader. Am I right, Arceus?"

Arceus chuckled._ "You are correct. I heard that you are bored after your journey through the Unova region and don't know what to do. So I brought you to the Beyblade world so that you won't be bored. Consider this as a thank-you present from me."_

"Thank-you present? What for?" Ash asked.

_"For saving my life from the past."_

"Oh. It's no big deal. So what did you mean that Beyblading is my next destiny."

Arceus sighed. _"It's gonna be hard to explain. Your mother or father don't know this. Even your grandmother doesn't know. Your grandfather was a great Beyblader."_

Ash is shocked. "He was!"

Arceus nodded. _"He was one of the best. After his Beyblading journey, he doesn't know what to do just like you. So I sent him to the Pokemon world to do Pokemon Battles. He met your grandmother there and fell in love. Then he had your father who married your mother. You didn't get the Beyblading skills from your father."_

Realization hit Ash. "I got it from my grandfather. Why didn't Beyblading was in my father's blood?"

_"Your father didn't get Beyblading skills because he has almost all of your grandmother's genetics. You got Beyblading skills because you got all of your grandfather's genetics."_

"How did I get my grandfather's genetics when my dad got mostly my grandmother's genetics?"

_"It's a tradition that the grandchild get the Beyblading skills from the grandparent than the parent to child. You got the skills from your grandfather instead of your father since your father does not get the skills from his father."_

Ash thought for a moment. "Kinda makes sense."

_"You better get going now. You have a battle in about a minute."_ Ash was about to say something. _"Don't worry child. I promise we will meet again."_

After that, Ash found himself back at the lobby with the others staring at him. "Thank goodness." Madoka said. "We were so worried."

"Yeah." Gingka said. "What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ash said.

"You better get going!" Masamune said. "You got a battle to do!"

Ash nodded. "Right." He then stood up. "You guys mind watching Pikachu for me?"

"No problem." Gingka said. Ash nodded and ran to the field before it is too late.

"Welcome one and all!" Blader DJ said. "The final match which will decide who the third member will be is about to begin!" Everybody cheered. "To my left is the second place finalist from the preliminaries, Kyoya!" Kyoya walked into the field with a confidence look. "And to my right is the first place finalist with 560 points, Ash!" Ash walked into the field with the same confidence look.

"Good luck Ash!" Gingka cheered from the stands with Pikachu on his lap.

"Gingka." Gingka turned to Kenta. "Won't people see Pikachu on your lap."

"Nah. People are so focused on the battle, they won't even think about looking at the other audience."

"Right." Tsubasa said.

"I agree." The group looked behind to see two figures sitting behind them.

One of the figures is a small boy. He has blue hair tied back into a plated pony tail. He wears a purple kimono with a red trim, yellow cuffs and a dark orange circle with a red gecko along with a green jade prayer bead necklace and white pants. He also wears a hat that is purple with a yellow trim, and inside is a red with a green small ball on top that matches his kimono. He has reddish brown eyes and peach skin.

The other figure is a female figure. She is a short, pale skinned, mid aged girl that has teal hair and hair styled in "ox horns" which is similar to Chi-yun's hairstyle. She has purple eyes and wears a reddish-pink Chinese dress with a yellow trim, it also has pink heart buttons that are connected to each other by yellow strips and underneath her dress are navy blue leggings. She also wears a white belt with small yellow buttons, and an orange crest aswell as wears white, fingerless gloves. She has a green band on her arm and wears large white socks and darkish blue and a little light blue boots.

"Chi-yun and Mei-Mei!" Gingka said.

Chi-yun nodded. "We came here to see who the third member will be."

"Well you're just in time." Madoka said as she is taking out her laptop.

Outside the stadium on the roof of a tall building, a shadowy figure is going to watch the match. "Looks like Kyoya is battling once again. And he's up against a newbie." He then smirked. "Lets see what this new guy has got."

"Everybody ready!" Blader DJ yelled. Everybody cheered as Ash and Kyoya got ready to launch. "In 3 . . ."

"2 . . ." Kyoya said.

". . .1" Ash said.

"Let it rip!" Both Bladers launched their Beys. The Beys spin on the same direction.

"Leone!" Kyoya's Bey, Rock Leone, attacked Zekrom.

"Move Zekrom!" Zekrom moved away from Leone.

"After it Leone!" Leone charged for Zekrom.

"Dodge it Zekrom!" Zekrom moved to the right lightning fast.

"No way!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"And Ash's Bey moved out of the way!" Blader DJ said.

"That's fast!" Gingka said.

"It's because it weighs light enough for great speed." Madoka said reading her computer.

"Attack now Zekrom!" Zekrom hit Leone that sent Leone flying and landed on the field.

"That's some power!" Gingka said.

"That's because it is heavy enough for a powerful attack." Madoka said. She is shocked about something. "Guys look at this!" The group leaned to see the screen. "The Fusion Wheel is similar to Galaxy Pegasus!" The shock continued. "The Spin Track too!"

"What's going on!" Gingka said.

"And Zekrom sent Leone flying!" Blader DJ said.

"Attack Leone!" Leone charged at Zekrom.

"You too Zekrom!" Zekrom charged as well. The Beys collided, but the one sent flying is Leone.

"And Leone is sent flying once again!" Blader DJ said.

Leone landed safely. "Go Lion Gale Force Wall!" Leone fired a tornado around itself. Zekrom was sucked in the tornado and was blown away.

"Zekrom!" Zekrom landed on the field. Ash then thought of and idea. "Use your power and speed and head straight into that tornado!" Zekrom then headed to Leone really fast.

"What are you doing!" Gingka exclaimed. Zekrom was covered with electricity. Zekrom collided with Leone cancelling the Lion Gale Force Wall.

"What!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"And Zekrom broke the Lion Gale Force Wall!" Blader DJ yelled.

"Amazing." Chi-yun said.

Madoka is typing on her computer. Her eyes went wide. "Guys. The electricity around Zekrom isn't fake. It's actually _real_ electricity!"

The group was shocked. "It's real!" Gingka exclaimed.

Madoka nodded. "The Fusion Wheel is Electric. Ash's Bey is called Electric Zekrom."

"Hold your ground Leone!" Leone held its ground against Zekrom. The electricity around Zekrom exploded, sending Leone flying once again and landed.

On the roof of the tall building, the figure watched the battle in awe. "This new guy is actually pretty good." He then continued to watch the battle.

"I will crush any Blader in front of me to win!" Kyoya said. "Go Leone!" Leone charged straight to Zekrom.

"Dodge again Zekrom!" Zekrom moved away really fast once again.

"No you don't. Lion 100 Fang Fury!" Leone created another tornado, but this time it's launching broken pieces of the stadium at Zekrom.

"Move Zekrom!" Zekrom managed to slip away all of the pieces and hit Leone, sending Leone flying once again. Leone landed once again.

"Leone tried to slow Zekrom down with the stadium pieces, but Zekrom slip through it and hit Leone!" Blader DJ said.

Kyoya smirked. "You fell for it." Ash was confused, but finally found out that it's a trap. "King Lion Tearing Blast!" Leone created 3 tornadoes and engulfed Zekrom in it.

"Zekrom!" Ash exclaimed.

"Oh!" Blader DJ said. "And Zekrom has been engulfed in the attack!"

"Uh oh." Masamune said. "Ash has to do something or he will lose."

"Don't worry." Gingka said. "Ash will think of something."

The shadowy figure is still watching the battle. "How will the new guy get out of this?"

"Get out of there Zekrom!" Ash yelled.

"It's no use!" Kyoya told him. "I have the pride of the beasts. All the beasts respect me and Leone. We have been training hard and we won't let a newbie like you defeat us. You have given us a great battle, but this is when it ends." Zekrom was blown out of the King Lion Tearing Blast.

Ash smirked. "Wrong." Kyoya looked at him confused. "I was never a newbie. I was born this good." A light blue energy was around Ash. "A friend told me that what decides the battle . . . is the Blader's Spirit!" Zekrom was also surrounded by the light blue energy. Zekrom regained itself in the air. "This . . . is my Blader's Spirit!" The energy around Ash and Zekrom got more powerful.

A beeping sound was heard on Madoka's computer. Madoka's eyes widened. "Hey guys!" The group turned to her. "Somehow Zekrom's attack and speed increased significantly!"

"What!" The group exclaimed.

"How did it get that strong?" Mei-Mei asked.

Gingka smiled. "Simple." Everybody turned to him. "It's his Blader's Spirit."

"Go now Zekrom! Special Move! Fusion Bolt!" Zekrom surrounded itself in a sphere of blue electricity and charged really fast. Zekrom broke through the King Lion Tearing Blast and hit Leone, creating a big and powerful explosion all around the field.

"The attack broke the King Lion Tearing Blast and hit Leone resulting an explosion!" Blader DJ said as the wind from the explosion blew at him. The smoke cleared to reveal the field empty. The Beys fell down from the sky and crashed down onto the field. The smoke clears to reveal Leone not spinning while Zekrom is still spinning. "Leone has stopped spinning! Zekrom is the one still standing! That means the winner of the match and the third representative to Japan is ASH!" Everybody cheered for Ash's victory.

"Alright!" Gingka said. "Ash won!"

Chi-yun and Mei-Mei were amazed. "Impressive." Chi-yun said. He and Mei-Mei stood up. "Looks like we got some serious competition." They then walked out.

Kyoya was shocked at his loss. He went down to pick up Leone as Zekrom returned to Ash. "We lost. And to a new Blader."

"That was a great battle Kyoya!" Kyoya looked up to see Ash walking towards him with a smile. "You truly are a strong Blader." He then sticked his hand out.

Kyoya was silent for a moment, smiled and accepted the handshake. "Thanks Ash." They then let go of the handshake and Kyoya walked out of the field.

The shadowy figure on the roof of the tall building smirked. "Ash, huh?" He then took out a Bey, looked at it and got his smirk bigger. "I'm sure he will be a great challenge for us." He said interested in Ash. He then walked away.

In the stadium, Gingka got Pikachu off his lap and jumped out of the stands and ran to Kyoya. "Kyoya!" Kyoya stopped walking in the hallway. "It's too bad that you lost. We would have been a great team."

"I think you're confused." Kyoya said. Gingka is confused at that. Kyoya turned to him. "I have never been interested in joining Japan's team. The only reason why I entered was to show you my power. The only person I want to defeat is you Gingka!" He pointed his finger at Gingka. He then put his finger down. "A World Championship huh? That sounds interesting. I will defeat you in the World Championship! I will join a different team and win until we face your team. You better get ready Gingka." Kyoya turned and walked away.

"Kyoya." Ginga said. "Kyoya! Kyoya! KYOYA!" He yelled as Kyoya's figure disappeared.

**That's done!**

**Ash is the third representative and the shadowy figure is interested in battling Ash.**

**You can guess who the figure is.**

**Like it? Love it?**

**Please Read & Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Masamune vs Yu

**Hey there!**

**The three representatives are Gingka, Tsubasa, and Ash.**

**Who will be the substitute member?  
**

**Enjoy!**

Pokemon: Metal Masters

Chapter 6: Masamune vs Yu

In a office, the director and Hikaru are studying Ash's battle against Kyoya._ "This . . . is my Blader's Spirit!"_ Ash said in the monitor. They paused the video.

"As soon as he said that, his Bey somehow got stronger in the middle of the battle." Hikaru said. The director said nothing. "Director Ryo?"

Ryo was snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh. Sorry. It's just that Ash's Bey just feels familiar." He zoomed in to see the entire Bey. Ryo is shocked. "Could it be?"

"What is it Director?"

Ryo got up. "Looks like that talk with Ash is gonna be now." He then walked out of the office to find Ash.

In the lobby, Tsubasa, Masamune, Yu, Kenta, Madoka and Benkei are with Ash celebrating his victory. "That was an awesome battle Ash!" Kenta said.

"I have to admit." Yu said. "You are awesome as well!"

"I can't believe you defeated Kyoya!" Benkei said.

"Believe it." Ash said.

"Good job Ash." Tsubasa said.

"Thanks Tsubasa. The representatives. You, me and Gingka will win the World Championships!"

"Speaking of which." Madoka said. "Where is Gingka? He should be celebrating with us."

"Well he did run after Kyoya after the battle." Tsubasa said.

"I'm here!" They turned to see Gingka running to them. "Sorry I'm late!"

Ash smiled. "No problem. I'm just glad you made it."

"Great victory Ash." Ash and Gingka high-fived each other.

"Thanks Gingka."

"You, me and Tsubasa. Looks like we'll all be a great team."

"Don't forget." Masamune said. "There's still the match to determine the substitute tomorrow."

Ash nodded. "Right. You and Yu will give us a great battle."

"You bet we will!" Yu said.

"Good afternoon everyone." The group turned to see Ryo walking towards them.

"Hey dad." Gingka said.

"Director Ryo." Tsubasa said.

"Please call me The Immortal Fire Phoenix!" Ryo said striking a pose. The group sweatdropped.

"Anyway." Ash said. "It's an honor to meet you sir." He reached his hand out.

Ryo accepted the handshake. "Pleasure's all mine Ash."

"How did you . . ."

"I saw your battle against Kyoya."

"Oh." Ash scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"So what brings you here dad?" Gingka asked.

Ryo's face turned serious. "I came here because I need to talk to you and Ash alone. It's serious."

"Okay." Ash said.

Gingka turned to the rest of the group. "You guys go ahead and celebrate at another place. We'll catch up."

"Okay." Madoka said. "We'll meet you at the food court!" The rest of the group walked out the lobby.

Gingka turned to his father. "So what's up?"

"Ash. Can I see that Beyblade of yours?" Ryo asked.

Ash was confused. "Sure." He took Zekrom out.

Ryo then turned to Gingka. "Gingka. Could you bring Pegasus out as well?"

"Sure dad." Gingka answered. He brought out his Bey, Galaxy Pegasus.

"Now. What do you notice about the two Beys?" Ryo asked.

Ash and Gingka looked at their Beys really carefully. A few moments later, realization hit them. They widened their eyes in shock.

"They look the same!" Ash exclaimed. Indeed the Beys look alike except Galaxy Pegasus is dark blue and Electric Zekrom is black.

Ryo nodded. "That is correct."

"But how?" Gingka asked.

"I know. Gingka, there's more to the story about the Legendary Bey than I told you."

"Legendary Bey?" Ash asked confused.

"The Legendary Bey is the most powerful Bey." Gingka said. "And that would be Galaxy Pegasus."

"Your Bey!" Ash exclaimed. Gingka nodded.

"Actually Gingka." Ash and Gingka turned back to Ryo. "There are two Legendary Beys."

"TWO!" Ash and Gingka exclaimed.

Ryo nodded. "Both Legendary Beys have been sealed away because of their uncontrollable power."

"Well yeah." Gingka said. "That's what you said about Galaxy Pegasus."

Ryo nodded. "But the other Legendary Bey is a different story. That Bey is sealed in another dimension."

"Another dimension!" Gingka exclaimed.

Ash remembered getting Electric Zekrom at his Awakening. That must be the other dimension where it was sealed in. "Ash. What's your Beyblade's name?"

"Electric Zekrom." Ash answered.

Ryo thought. _'I don't remember seeing a Bey with the name Zekrom.'_ "Where did the name 'Zekrom' come from?"

Ash gulped. Ryo is getting suspicious. Since he's an Aura Guardian, Ash sensed trustfulness in Ryo. "It's the name of a legendary creature in my world called Pokemon."

Ryo is shocked. "Pokemon!" Ash nodded. "So you must have the other Legendary Bey!"

"What do you mean?"

"The Bladers from the past used all of their energy to seal away the first Legendary Bey. They didn't have enough to seal the second one away."

"So how did it get sealed?" Gingka asked.

"The spirit in the Bey is not from our world. In fact, it is from the world with magical creatures."

"Pokemon." Ash said.

Ryo nodded. "It was sealed away by the great Alpha Pokemon."

"Arceus."

"You know it?" Gingka asked.

Ash nodded. "Arceus is known as the "Original One". It is said that Arceus creates entire worlds."

"Entire worlds! Wow."

"Arceus used its entire power to seal the Bey in its dimension. Legend says that a person from the Pokemon world who has a very strong bond with another Legendary Pokemon will remove that Bey and become a Blader. The Legendary Pokemon that the person bonds will be the Bey." Ryo said. "They call it 'The Awakening of the Destined Visitor'."

Ash's eyes went wide on 'The Awakening'. He must have gotten his Bey at Arceus's dimension.

"How do you know all this?" Gingka asked.

"It was actually hidden in the legend of the first Legendary Bey." Ryo answered.

"A hidden legend." Ash said. He looked at Zekrom again. "So that's why." He then walked away.

"Wait up Ash!" Gingka said. He ran to him.

"Hold on you two!" Ash and Gingka stopped and turned to Ryo. "Ash. I'd like you to come with me. I want to test you."

"Uh . . . okay." Ash said. "Gingka you go ahead and get to the food court. I'll join you soon."

"Okay." Gingka said. "I'll tell everyone you'll be there soon." He ran to the food court while Ash went with Ryo.

In the food court, everyone else is waiting for Gingka and Ash. A few moments later, they saw Gingka walking towards them.

"Where's Ash?" Madoka asked.

"My dad wants to test him." Gingka said. "So he went with him. He'll be here pretty soon."

After a brief explanation to Hikaru, Ash, Pikachu, Ryo and Hikaru went to the park. Ash is prepared to launch Zekrom. "Let it rip!" He launched Zekrom at a tree destroying it.

Ryo and Hikaru were amazed. "That's some power." Hikaru said. Ryo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Ash said. "Zekrom had always been a powerful Pokemon."

"Missing your home world?"

"A little bit." Ash then started to walk off.

"Wait Ash." Ryo said. Ash stopped walking. "I need you to stay with me for the night."

"What?"

"There's still some more tests I need to give you. They could take all night."

"Okay. Just let me tell the others. Come on Pikachu." Pikachu got on Ash's shoulder while Ash is walking to the food court. Ash finally got to the food court. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay." Madoka said.

"Why don't you come and eat with us?" Gingka said.

"Actually Gingka." Ash said. "Your dad wants to test me some more. So I'm not coming to the B-Pit tonight."

"That dad of mine."

"I gotta get back. See you all tomorrow!" Ash then ran off. That night, Ash did the tests Ryo gave him including running on a treadmill launching Zekrom at a target, battling virtual Bladers, and doing a course.

"I must say Ash." Ryo said to the shirtless and hatless Ash. Hikaru blushed a little at the sight of the shirtless 14 year old. "I'm very impressed."

"Thanks." Ash said as he put his black t-shirt back on. Next to his jacet and hat, there is a dark blue jacket and a red and white cap with the 'WBBA' logo on it.

"Provided by the WBBA." Ryo said. "Well don't be shy."

Ash got the hint and put the jacket on first. Next came the cap. He adjusted it a little. "I like it. I think I can get use to it." He put his Unova jacket and the Beyblade cap in his bag.

"Is there anything else we can do? I am the director of the WBBA."

Ash then got an idea. "Actually. There is one little thing."

The next day, Gingka, Madoka, Tsubasa, Kenta and Benkei are sitting in the sidelines waiting for Ash.

Ash finally got to the group. "Hey guys." They turned. "Sorry I was late again."

"Actually." Madoka said. "You're right on time."

"Hey." Gingka said. "Love the jacket."

"Thanks." Ash said as he sat down next to Gingka. "The director and Hikaru gave it to me with the new cap." Pikachu got on his lap.

"So what tests did the director gave you?" Tsubasa asked.

"Nothing too bad. Just testing my bond with Zekrom and our strength."

Before anyone else questioned, Blader DJ came up. "Welcome to the battle to determine the substitute member!" Everyone cheered. "This battle will be between Masamune!" Everybody cheered as Masamune entered. "And Yu!" Everybody cheered once again as Yu entered.

"About time we got to battle one on one!" Yu said.

"I know." Masamune said. "And I will crush you and be #1!"

"Oh no." Ash said. "Calling himself #1 once again. What a little kid." He said once again using Iris's catchphrase.

"Yeah." Gingka said. "I'm #1!"

"I'm not gonna call you a 'kid' since you're the champion of Battle Bladers which probably makes it true."

"Everybody ready!" Blader DJ said. Everybody cheered. "Okay! 3 . . ."

"2 . . ." The crowd said.

"1 . . ." Masamune and Yu said preparing their Beys. "Let it RIP!" They then launched them. The Beys clashed.

"Go now Striker!" Striker is pushing Libra back.

"Hold your ground Libra!" Libra moved out of the way.

"After it Striker!" Striker chased after Libra.

"Libra! Sonic Wave!" Libra fired a wave of sonic vibration and hit Striker.

"No Striker!" Masamune yelled.

"Oh!" Blader DJ said. "And Striker got hit by the Sonic Wave and is starting to be unstable!"

"We'll see about that! Go now Striker!" Striker hit Libra.

"Get away Libra!" Libra moved once again. "Sonic Wave!" Libra sent another wave of sonic vibration, but Striker evaded it. "Keep it up Libra!" Libra kept firing the sonic vibration waves. Striker keeps evading the attacks.

"What's the point of this?" Masamune asked. He got his answer when Striker is trapped by sand. "What!"

"And Striker is trapped by the sand Libra created from the Sonic Wave attacks!" Blader DJ said.

"Now to finish this!" Yu said. Libra went to the middle of the field. "Special Move! Libra Inferno Blast!" Libra created the geyser and is slowly sucking Striker in it.

"And Striker is being sucked in the Inferno Blast!"

"This already happened once." Masamune said. "And I can defeat the attack again!" Striker charged slow because of the sand. "Faster Striker!" Each passing second, Striker got a little faster. "Special Move! Lightning Sword Flash!" Striker focused all its energy at Libra and hit it cancelling the Inferno Blast once again and sending Libra flying.

"Libra!" Yu yelled. Libra went out the field, not spinning.

"And Libra went Stadium Out!" Blader DJ said. "The winner is Masamune!" Everybody cheered.

"Which means Masamune is the substitute." Gingka said.

"Uh . . . not exactly." The others turned to Ash confused.

"That was a great battle!" Blader DJ said. "But sad to say. It might have been a waist."

"What are you talking about!" Masamune exclaimed.

"The director exceeded the rule of one substitute member for only this country. That means both Masamune and Yu are substitutes!"

The rest of the group turned back to see Ash scratching the back of his head. "Yeah. I kinda got the director to let Masamune and Yu to be the substitutes so that we all can travel together."

"That's great!" Gingka said.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Madoka asked.

"Sorry." Ash said. "I wanted it to be a surprise. Who doesn't love surprises?"

Gingka nodded. "Good point."

"Japan's team will leave in 3 hours!" Blader DJ said. "So don't be late!"

In the airport, Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa, Yu, Kenta, Benkei and Ash are waiting. "Seriously Ash!" Yu said. "Thanks again!"

"Don't mention it." Ash said.

They then saw Ryo and Hikaru walking towards them. "Hello everybody!" Ryo said.

"Hey dad!" Gingka said.

"Looks like everybody's here." They all nodded. "Except one."

"One?" Ash asked.

Ryo nodded. "Yeah. The supporting member." Then Madoka came with a suitcase.

"Madoka?" Gingka asked.

"You're the supporting member?" Ash asked.

Madoka nodded. "Yep. And not just that, I'm also the mechanic of the team. I can repair any damage your Beys got."

Gingka nodded. "Thanks."

"Now the team name is Gan Gan Galaxy." Ryo said.

"Hey. That suits us perfectly."

"That suits you perfectly." Masamune said.

"Now for rocall." Ryo said. "Gingka."

"Here!" Gingka said.

"Tsubasa."

"Present." Tsubasa said.

"Ash."

"Here!" Ash said.

"Masamune."

"Here!" Masamune said.

"Yu."

"Here!" Yu said.

"And Madoka."

"Here!" Madoka said.

"Now your first match is gonna be in China. Now go Team Gan Gan Galaxy!" The six cheered and went to board the plane. "Wait Ash." Ash stopped walking, so did everybody else. "There's one more thing I forgot to tell you."

"Oh." Ash said. "Okay. I'll catch up." He told the others. They then went in the airplane while Ash walked to Ryo. "What is it?"

"You do know the legendary hero Sir Aaron in your world right?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah. The greatest Aura Guardian. Just so happens that I am an Aura Guardian."

"You are!" Ryo and Hikaru were shocked. "This could be bad."

"Why?"

"Ash. Arceus didn't seal your Bey alone. It used all of its energy, but it wasn't enough. Realizing what the situation is, Sir Aaron came and used a part of his aura to help seal it away. The legend says that a relative who had a really strong bond with a Legendary Pokemon will remove the Bey."

"What!" Ash exclaimed. "Why did you leave that out?"

"I thought you didn't know who Sir Aaron was."

Ash looked at Zekrom. "If that's true, since I removed it from that gate, that must mean I'm related to Sir Aaron."

_"Correct young one."_ Arceus said in his head.

'Arceus.' Ash thought.

"Be careful Ash." Ryo said. "There will be people who can take advantage of that power. For your own protection, make sure that you DO NOT leave the team."

Ash nodded. "I promise. I won't leave Gan Gan Galaxy, but you know I can take care of myself right?"

Ryo chuckled. "Of course. Well you better get on the plane. You don't want to miss it."

Ash nodded. "Right."

"Be very careful Ash." Hikaru said.

Ash nodded again. "See you!" He then ran in the plane to join with the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy.

In the plane, Gan Gan Galaxy, Kenta, and Benkei are relaxing and they looked out the window to see their friends cheering for them. All except Ash, who just closed his eyes wondering something. Gingka, Masamune, Yu and Tsubasa put their Beys on the windows as the friends kept cheering. The plane then took off.

**And done.**

**How are Ash and Sir Aaron related?**

**Like it? Love it?**

**Please Read & Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Dream and Beylin Temple

**Hey there!**

**I know I haven't updated in a while.**

**School's been tough and I needed to come up with good ideas.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Pokemon: Metal Masters

Chapter 7: The Dream and Beylin Temple

_A cloaked woman was running through a forest carrying a basket. It seems to contain something in it, but it was covered with a blanket. She kept running and never looked back. She suddenly stopped when a green light came and took form of a little fairy-like Pokemon._

_It has round toe-less feet, three-fingered hands, and clear wings on its back. It has a round head that comes to a point and sticks upward in the back. It has large baby-blue eyes with thick black rings around them, and a pair of green antennae that are tipped blue._

_The woman sighed at the sight of the Pokemon. "I'm so glad you're here Celebi." She put her hood down to reveal blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She then put the basket down in front of Celebi. "I hope you're ready."_

**_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_**_ Celebi asked telepathically._

_The woman closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm sure. Without Aaron or Lucario, I fear that the danger upon this land will endanger my child. So I need you to take my child into the future where he will be loved by another woman. To keep him safe."_

_**"If you go through with this, he will not know who his real mother is."**_

_"Which is why . . ." The woman took out a golden locket with the Aura Guardian sigil on it. "I'm putting this in the basket." She put the locket under the blanket. She then put a folded piece of paper under the blanket as well. "I won't see my own son again, but this is the ultimate sacrifice to protect him. Please. Just do this favor for me!"_

_Celebi hesitated, but picked the basket up with all of its strength. **"If that's what you want, then I'll grant your wish."** It then floated up with the basket._

_The woman shed a few tears after seeing the two floating off. "Please be safe my child."  
_

_Celebi continued to float with the basket for a few moments more before surrounding itself and the basket in a sphere of green light. The sphere got brighter and brighter until it died down revealing that Celebi and the basket had disappeared._

* * *

Ash opened his eyes and sat up. He saw Pikachu still asleep on his lap. _'Wow. Pikachu's one deep sleeper.'_ He thought. He turned to his left to see Gingka and Madoka also asleep. Ash took a deep breath. _'What a strange dream.'_ He then laid back down and went to sleep.

* * *

The group are now found in the middle of a Chinese city in front of a bridge. "Yes sir!" Gingka, Masamune and Yu yelled while having their fists up.

"Well, we finally made it to China!" Gingka said.

"Wow." Yu said. "It's a really happening place!"

"Sure is. Hey what's that!" Gingka said looking at something.

"And what's that!" Yu said also looking at something.

"Geez guys." Masamune said. "Calm down! It's kinda embarrassing!"

"Aw! You look so cute when you're blushing."

"Anyway, now what do we do?" Gingka asked.

"From what I heard." Ash said. "Our battle in the first block is in three days."

"So what are we gonna do until then?"

"It's not exactly brain-surging." Madoka said. "We collect information."

"You want us to collect information?" Gingka asked.

"Think about it. We know Chi-yun and Mei-Mei are members of Team Wang Hu Zhong, right? We need to know who the other members are."

"Ohh. So you want us to go snoop around to find information, right?"

"That's the plan!"

"In my opinion, it might a wise decision." Ash said.

"Okay!" Gingka said. "So lets go and collect information together!"

"Yeah!" Masamune and Yu yelled.

* * *

The group then went on the Great Wall of China admiring the sight. "Cool!" Gingka, Masamune and Yu said.

"Awesome!" Gingka said.

"When you come to China, you just gotta see the Great Wall of China." Yu said.

Masamune was looking around for something. "Where are the Pandas? Here Pandas!"

"Pandas?" Madoka asked confused.

Tsubasa turned to Ash noticing that he hasn't said a word since they came to the wall.

* * *

They then are eating in a restaurant called "Haochi Restaurant".

"Awesome!" Gingka said with food in his mouth.

"When you come to China, you gotta love the Chinese food, right?" Yu said also with food in his mouth.

"Where are the Pandas?" Masamune asked with also food in his mouth, looking around. "Here Pandas!"

"What are you talking about?" Madoka asked.

Tsubasa noticed Ash eating really slowly. _'Something's bothering him. I just know it.'_ He thought.

* * *

They then came to the Forbidden City.

"It's so big!" Gingka exclaimed.

"When you come to China, you just gotta see the Fiorbidden City, right?" Yu said.

"Where are the Pandas?" Masamune asked looking around. "Here Pandas!"

"Give the Pandas a rest!" Madoka said.

Tsubasa noticed Ash just staring out to space. _'I gotta know what's bothering him.'_

* * *

They are now in the middle of a city. "That was so cool!" Gingka, Masamune and Yu said.

"Now that we are finished sight-seeing, lets check into a hotel." Gingka said.

"Serious lack of Pandas though." Masamune said as the three started to walk to a hotel.

"Where are you guys going?" Madoka asked. The three stopped walking and turned to her. "We're not here to collect information on China! We have to get information on the team we're facing, Team Wang Hu Zhong! Do you understand!"

"Seriously, you guys are truly unbelievable." Tsubasa said.

"Everybody's a critic, huh?" Gingka said.

"We don't even know who those guys are. So what can we do?" Masamune asked.

"Experiencing the culture of a country you're visiting is important too." Yu said.

"Yeah." Gingka and Masamune said while nodding. "Well said."

"That's true of course." Madoka said. "But still-"

"What about you Ash?" Gingka asked. "What do you think?" The rest of the group turned to Ash, knowing that he's not answering. Gingka walked to him and waved his hand in front of Ash's face. "Hello, Ash?"

"Huh?" Ash was snapped out of his thoughts.

"What's up with you?"

"Sorry. I was just lost in my thought." A sound of a Bey battle was heard.

"That's a Beyblade!" Masamune said.

"Someone's battling!" Yu said. They ran to find the source of the sound.

They found the battle in an alley. Mei-Mei is battling three goons and three kids are behind her.

"Mei-Mei!" Gingka said.

"What's the matter sweetie?" One of the goons asked. "Where did your confidence go?"

"You wanted to take us on by yourself." Another one said. "It's too late to back up now sister."

"If we win, we get your Bey just as promised." The last one said.

"And if you lose, you return all the Beys you took from these kids!" Mei-Mei said. "Is that the deal?"

The goons laughed. "Yeah! Sure we will! If you win, no problem!"

"Ferocious Tiger Waltz!" The goons stopped laughing and saw her Bey, Aquario 105F, glowing blue and hitting their Beys.

"Hey! No way!"

"Soaring Fire Bird!" Aquario glowed blue and hit one of the Beys, sending it to a wall. "Fighting Snake Flash!" Aquario glowed blue and zig-zagged hitting the two Beys, sending one to a wall another on a wooden light pole.

The goons huddled together in fear. "Now. Hand over the kids' Beys you creeps!"

"We won't forget this!" One of them dropped the stolen Beys and ran with the others.

"You better you big bullies!" Mei-Mei said as the kids picked up their Beys.

"Whoa!" Masamune said amazed.

"That's so cool!" Yu said.

"And she is just a sub member of Team Wang Hu Zhong!" Gingka said.

"Wait. She's the substitue member?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Tsubasa answered.

"She's really good."

"It just shows you how unbelievably skilled their team is." Madoka said.

"Thanks a lot miss!" One of the kids said.

"No more battling guys like those, okay?" Mei-Mei said.

"No way!" The kids said together while walking away.

"Mei-Mei!" She turned to see Gan Gan Galaxy running to her.

"Gingka. And your friends too. At last, you came to China."

"You bet! To battle you and Team Wang Hu Zhong! We don't tend on losing!"

"Actually, we are glad to see you." Masamune said. "We have been looking all over for you guys, Mei-Mei."

"Us?" Mei-Mei said. "Why?"

"Well Madoka won't stop bugging us all day to collect information about the enemy."

"What?" Madoka asked.

"What kind of information?" Mei-Mei asked.

"Masamune! You knucklehead!"

"Hey! What did I do?" Madoka then put her hand on Masamune's mouth.

"He means we like to see how you guys practice if that's not too much to ask." Gingka said.

"Real suttle Gingka." Madoka said. "Of course. You would never show your training secrets because we asked nicely, right?"

"Sure. It's fine." Mei-Mei answered. Madoka was shocked.

"Thanks Mei-Mei!" Gingka said. "You're the coolest!"

"So lets go!" Masamune said.

"It's no problem at all." Mei-Mei said. "But it might destroy your confidence."

Everybody was confused. "What's that about our confidence?" Madoka asked.

"You'll understand when you see it." Mei-Mei then noticed Ash deep in thought. She smiled.

Tsubasa saw this too._ 'Looks like he is deep in thought again.'_ He then elbowed Ash, snapping him out of his thought.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. I was lost in my own thoughts again." Ash said. "I'm Ash."

"I know who you are." Mei-Mei said. "I saw your battle with Kyoya. Congratulations on your win. You were incredible."

"Thanks. And I just started Beyblading."

"So you're a newbie. So how come you can battle like a pro?"

"Well, uh . . . you were about to show us how you practice?"

"Ah, yes. Follow me." Mei-Mei walked with Gingka, Madoka, Masamune and Yu behind. Ash sighed in relief and began to walk with them. Tsubasa took notice and walked slowly behind Ash.

On a mountainous path, Mei-Mei was walking with the others behind with Ash and Tsubasa far behind. Tsubasa laid a hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash stopped walking and turned to Tsubasa.

"What's up Tsubasa?" Ash asked.

"I like to talk to you about something." Tsubasa said.

"Okay. Shoot."

"I noticed that you barely talked, slowly eating the Chinese food, and you're always deep in thought. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Tsubasa smiled. "Come on. You can tell me. I'm not stupid like Gingka or Masamune."

Ash chuckled. The smile turned to a frown. "Well. I don't know why I keep thinking about it, I just do."

"Thinking about what?"

"Hey!" The two saw Gingka waving. "What are you two doing just standing around? Come on! Get a move on!"

"Okay! We're coming!" Ash yelled back. Gingka ran back to join the others. "What a little kid."

Ash and Tsubasa walked along the path. "What were you thinking about?" Tsubasa asked.

"I had a strange dream last night on the plane."

"What was it about?"

"There was a cloaked woman running in a forest carrying a basket. Then one of the legendaries from my world, named Celebi, came out of nowhere, talking to the woman. She removed her hood to reveal blonde hair. Celebi's part Psychic, so it used telepathy to talk to the woman about a decision. Apparently, the basket had a baby boy all covered up in a blanket, including the head. Celebi took the basket and time-traveled to the future."

"Time travel? How can it go through time?"

"Celebi is known as the Time Travel Pokemon. It can go to the past or the future."

"Anyway, that was a strange dream."

"That's the problem. My instincts told me it was just a dream, but my heart says that it was more than that. I can't decide which one is right."

Tsubasa patted Ash's back. "Don't worry. You'll find the answer."

Ash smiled. "Thanks Tsubasa."

"Hey!" The two turned to see the rest of the group waiting for them. "What's keeping you two!"

Ash chuckled and turned to Tsubasa. "What did I tell you?" The two caught up as the rest of the group walked again.

A couple hours later, most of the group got tired.

"Man. How far is this place?" Masamune complained.

"Not much further." Mei-Mei answered. "It's right over there, see?" She pointed to a some sort-of temple. Everyone was amazed.

"Awesome!" Gingka said.

"There's a practice area in a place like that?" Madoka asked.

"So when you practice, you come all the way into the mountains?" Masamune asked.

"How do you even have enough energy to train after this climb?" Yu asked.

"The climbing is part of our training too." Mei-Mei said. "So lets pick up the pace, okay?" Everyone but Ash and Tsubasa groaned.

* * *

They went into the temple to see shaved headed people doing some sort-of karate-like moves, pulling weights, practicing launching on a rope with one of them falling off.

"That's harsh!" Gingka, Masamune and Yu exclaimed.

"What is this place?" Madoka asked.

"Some sort-of temple?" Ash asked.

"You're half right." Mei-Mei said. "This is our practice area. It's called Beylin Temple."

"What!" Gingka and Yu exclaimed.

"A temple, you say?" Madoka said.

"Beylin Temple has been around for over 4000 years now." The group turned to see Chi-yun. "China's best Bladers train here."

"Chi-yun." Gingka said.

"So you're Chi-yun." Ash said. "Nice to meet you. Name's Ash."

"Likewise." Chi-yun said. "And I know your name. I watched you battle with Kyoya. Your skills are impressive."

"Thanks."

"Welcome Gingka and friends. Here at Beylin Temple, talented Bladers from around the country gather to practice and hone their skills. After completing the rigorous training, you're then aknowledged as the top Bladers in all over China."

"Wang Hu Zhong is a team consisting of four elite Bladers who have proven that their skills are the very best in the country." Mei-Mei said.

"Wow. That's impressive." Madoka said.

"So then the special training here is the secret of Wang Hu Zhong's strength." Tsubasa said.

"When you said we might lose our confidence, you weren't kidding, were you?"

"Now then." Mei-Mei said walking to Chi-yun. "Follow me. There's someone I want you all to meet."

"And who would that be?" Gingka asked.

Gan Gan Galaxy followed Chi-yun and Mei-Mei to a field with a Blader in the middle with many more surrounding him.

"What's going on here?" Gingka asked.

"Let it rip!" The circuling Bladers released their Beys. The one in the middle jumped up in the air and launched his Bey. It defeated every Bey in the field, leaving Gan Gan Galaxy amazed. The Blader landed in front of them. The Beys he defeated rained on him.

"Yeah!" Yu said. "That was awesome!"

"All those Beys in just one attack." Tsubasa said.

"Simply amazing." Ash said.

"He was able to read all the Beys pass that quickly?" Gingka asked.

"What's this? Who are these people?" The Blader asked rudely.

"Who are you calling 'people'!" Masamune exclaimed.

"Let me introduce them." Mei-Mei said. "These are Japan's representatives. Team Gan Gan Galaxy in the flesh."

"Please excuse my rudeness." The Blader said bowing. I am the leader of China's representatives. Our name is Team Wang Hu Zhong. I am Dashian Wang."

"You're China's team leader?" Gingka asked.

"Dashian Wang." Masamune said.

"Welcome all to our Beylin Temple." Dashian said.

"So you're the leader, huh?" Ash said.

Dashian nodded. "You must be Ash. I heard about your victory from Chi-yun and Mei-Mei. They were really impressed."

Ash smiled. "I like making people impressed."

"So, Team Wang Hu Zhong, huh?" Gingka said.

"Hold on, isn't Mei-Mei the substitute for the tournament?" Yu asked.

"Where's the fourth?" Tsubasa asked.

"Never mind." Chi-yun said. "We don't know where he is."

"He's not here right now." Mei-Mei said. "You'll meet him sooner or later."

"More importantly, you're Gingka right?" Dashian asked.

"Wait a minute. You know who I am?" Gingka asked.

"Who doesn't know you? You won the Battle Bladers Tournament." Ash said.

"Your friend's right." Dashian said. "After you won the tournament, you became famous in China as well."

"Yeah! That's so cool!" Gingka said.

"There must be Bladers all over the world who wants to battle you."

Gingka blushed in embarrassment. "Oh go on now."

"However, you won't get a chance to face them." The whole Gan Gan Galaxy are confused. "The fact is, the ones to win the first round and battle the rest of the world will be us, Team Wang Hu Zhong!"

Gan Gan Galaxy were shocked. "What did you say!?" Masamune exclaimed.

"You've all seen our various training techniques. You must be impressed with them. After seeing that, do you really think you can win against us?"

"Of course! No problem!" Gingka said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Masamune asked.

"You aren't the ones who've been putting on long hours. All Bladers work hard to grow stronger every day. That's what we do."

"A good work ethic will never let you down. If you think you can walk all over us, you got another thing coming pal!"

"You got passion, I'll give you that." Dashian said. "Well then Gingka. Why don't you join me in my training?" Gingka was confused. "You can show me the results of the long hours you've spoken of."

"Bring it on!" Gingka said. "Lets do this!"

"Gingka." Madoka said.

"Don't be foolish Gingka!" Ash said. "Only idiots would do something that foolish."

"Me too!" Masamune said. "I'll do it too!"

"Masamune calm down." Madoka said.

"Of course Masamune is this stupid as well." Ash said.

Gingka changed into a Beylin Temple gee. "What's the scoop? How do I look?" Gingka asked.

"Hey! Why don't I get a uniform?" Masamune complained.

"Could be worse." Yu said. "Could be a kilt."

"No Pandas and no uniform!" Masamune changed into a gee as well.

Dashian is holding a staff with a weight on top. He put the weight part in front of the group. "A powerful launch requires good arm strength. This training is used to gain that strength." He said while spinning the staff. "Being able to control this weighted staff makes one a true Blader." Once again, he put the weight part in front of Gingka and Masamune.

"That looks like a lot of fun!" Gingka said.

"This will be a piece of cake!" Masamune said. They walked to the other staffs. "So many to choose." They picked one each struggling to hold them up. Madoka, Yu and Ash sweatdropped. Both Bladers trembled back and forth. They went to separate directions and are heading straight to each other. "Watch where you're going!"

"You watch where you're going!" They ran into each other and fell back.

Madoka and Yu still sweatdropped while Tsubasa and Ash face-palmed.

"Well that went well, didn't it?" Madoka said sarcastically.

"Idiots." Ash said.

* * *

They are now in a room with a pool with logs on the water and targets.

"A steady launch requires a keen sense of balance. So being able to launch accurately while crossing these floating logs makes one a true Blader." He jumped from log to log and launched his Bey on all four of the targets.

"We should be able to do this no problem!" Gingka said.

"Easy as pie!" Masamune said. Both Bladers jumped from log to log.

"Let it rip!" Both launched their Beys each with one target.

"Yeah!" Gingka jumped in excitement.

"No sweat at all!" Suddenly, both Bladers lost their balance and fell into the water.

Once again Yu and Madoka sweatdropped while Ash and Tsubasa face-palmed.

"Yeah. Great." Madoka said.

"They're doing this just to prove a point." Ash said. "What little kids. Are you hearing this Pikachu?"

"Pika." Pikachu answered in Ash's bag.

"Actually, hitting the target on your very first try is very impressive." Dashian said. "Well done Gingka."

"That's true!" Gingka said.

"Hey buddy! I hit it to you know!" Masamune said irritated.

* * *

The group are now in a stone room with torches and wooden dummies.

"If you cannot launch accurately from any position, you will never know the feeling of victory." He ran ahead, dodging the punches the dummies are giving. At the end, he launched his Bey at the target, making the dummies stop. "Being able to launch accurately while dodging the wooden dummies attacks makes one a true Blader."

"If it's just dodging, then I can do that." Gindka said nervously.

"No sweat." Masamune said also nervous. The two ran only to be punched each by a dummy making them fall back.

"Are you guys conscious?" Madoka asked.

* * *

Gingka and Masamune are training their butts off proving Dashian wrong from balancing on top of bamboo trees to the pressure of a waterfall.

"No problem." Gingka said. "I can keep going."

"Hey. Are you two alright?" Madoka asked.

"What were you guys thinking taking this thing seriously?" Yu asked.

"They've been training here for a long time." Tsubasa said. "Of course they're better at those tests."

"I swear, it's like putting up with little sibblings." Ash said.

"You're right. They have the advantage." Gingka said. "But we still shoud have done much better."

"Absolutely right!" Masamune said.

"I was surprised." They turned to see Dashain walking towards them. "That you were able to do as good as you did. You are definitely worthy to be the Battle Bladers Champion Gingka."

"Aw. What a nice thing to say." Gingka said.

"I'm still here! Hello!" Masamune said.

"No really." Dashian said. "Being able to do those things on your first try is truly impressive Gingka."

"What? Am I invisible or did you lose your glasses?"

"I know you must be tired. How about hanging with me a little bit longer Gingka?"

Gingka was confused. "Okay, but to do what exactly?"

"To do battle with me." Gingka and Masamune were shocked. "I heard you were exempted from the qualifying round, so you didn't battle at all. I think it would be a good opportunity for you to get back into the spirit of competition."

"Yeah!" Gingka said while standing up. "I've been waiting to hear those words! I'd love to battle! It's on Dashian!"

"Okay. It's decided then. I'm honored to get this chance to battle the Battle Bladers Champion."

"The pleasure's all mine!" Masamune was thinking about something.

* * *

The group then went to the Beyblade field with Gingka and Dashian opposite sides of each other.

"Are you ready to begin Gingka?" Dashian asked.

"Yeah! I was born ready!" Gingka answered.

"I want to battle too!" Masamune complained.

Dashian revealed his Bey in a formation. "This is my Bey. Rock Zurafa."

"Rock Zurafa?" Gingka asked.

"Even if this is a practice match, I'm not going to hold back!"

"Sounds good to me! I'm gonna give it all I got too!"

"3 . . ."

"2 . . ."

"1 . . ."

"Let it rip!" Both Bladers lauched their Beys.

"Go Pegasus!" Pegasus hit Zarafa. "All right! Hit him with a string of attacks!" Pegasus then sent a barrage of attacks.

"Looking good Gingka!" Yu said.

"Keep it up now!" Madoka said.

"Heads up Dashian!" Pegasus pushed Zarafa to the edge of the field and charged to it. "You won't escape!"

"Keep pushing it until it is a Stadium Out Gingka!" Yu said.

Dashian smirked and did a up kick. "Quillan Ascention!" Zarafa escaped Pegasus and went up the sky. "Rock Zarafa! Strong Arm Flash!" Zarafa dived down and hit Pegasus.

"What! No way! Not yet!"

"Yo Gingka!" Tsubasa said. "Keep your eyes open!"

"Counterattack now Pegasus!" Pegasus once again sent a barrage of attacks at Zarafa. "That's all? With attacks like that, you will never defeat Pegasus!"

"Well now." Yu said. "The leader of Wang Hu Zhong isn't anything to worry about after all."

"It doesn't look like the training they did has helped them at all." Madoka said.

"But don't you think something's seems strange?" Masamune asked. Madoka and Yu were confused.

"Strange? But what do you mean?"

"I'm not sure actually. But it's definitely wierd. Pegasus has been attacking since the beginning of the battle, but Dashian's Bey doesn't look like it's slowed at all."

Ash nodded. "Yeah. I noticed it too Masamune. I don't know why though."

"I don't get it!" Tsubasa said. "What's going on here?"

"Does this mean Pegasus's attacks aren't doing any damage at all?" Yu asked.

"Rock Zurafa definitely looks like a Defense type Bey, but there's no way it can take so many attacks without getting damaged." She looked at her laptop and was shocked. "What's this?" The others looked on too. "The wings on its Spin Track is made of rubber! That's how it's taking in the damage from Pegasus's attacks!"

"So that's what's happening!" Tsubasa said.

"So that's why it's not slowing down at all!" Yu said.

"And on the other hand-" Masamune began.

"Pegasus's stamina is running out!" Ash finished.

"Pegasus!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Rock Zarafa! Strong Arm Barrage!" Zarafa sent barrage of attacks on Pegasus as Dashian threw punches and kicks.

"Pegasus!"

"I don't like this!" Yu said.

"Get out of there Gingka!" Madoka said.

"What's the problem Gingka?" Dashian asked. "It's funny. I thought you had a lot more power in you than this."

"And you were right!" Gingka said. "This battle is just getting started!"

"If that's the case, lets see what you've got. Don't hold back on my account."

"Well since you asked, Pegasus!" Zarafa is still giving barrage attacks on Pegasus.

_'This is weird.'_ Masamune thought. _'Why isn't he using a finishing move to end it? It's almost like he's waiting for something.'_

Ash also thought the same thing until realization hit him.

"Come on!" Dashian said. "You're not gonna disappoint me, are you Gingka?"

"Masamune!" Masamune turned to Ash. "I know what Dashian's waiting for! He waiting for-"

"Go go! Special Move!" Pegasus spun around while glowing blue. It exploded onto the field. Masamune realized what Ash is trying to tell him. "Star Booster Attack!"

"Yes!" Yu said.

"Go for it!" Madoka said. Chi-yun and Mei-Mei smirked.

"Rock Zarafa! Storm Surge!"

"Let it rip!" Ash and Masamune launched their Beys.

"Masamune! Ash!" Madoka exclaimed.

"What now!" Gingka exclaimed. Dashian was displeased.

"Go now! Go Striker!" Striker head for the field.

"You too Zekrom!" Zekrom head for the field with Striker. Before Gingka's and Dashian's attacks collided, Zekrom and Striker got in the middle causing an explosion. A pillar of light was sent into the sky. The light died down to reveal the four Beys still spinning.

"What! What do you two think you're doing!" Gingka yelled at Ash and Masamune.

"Chill out." Masamune said.

"Yeah." Ash said. "We want to battle too."

"But that's nuts!" Gingka said.

"You don't mind, do you Dashian?" Masamune asked as Dashian took Zarafa.

"Interesting." Dashian said. "You really are an interesting bunch. Now I'm very much looking for the first round." He, Chi-yun, and Mei-Mei walked away leaving Gan Gan Galaxy stunned.

* * *

The group are now back to the mountainous path.

"Are you completely out of your mind!" Masamune scolded.

"What are you talking about?" Gingka asked.

"You were about to show the enemy your best move before the competition!" Ash also scolded.

"What?"

"First we thought it was weird that he was only complimenting you." Masamune said.

Ash nodded. "Right. It was rude and goofy, but after sucking up to you, he got you to agree a battle with him so he can see your Special Move. Know what I mean?"

"I get it!" Madoka said. "Thanks to Ash and Masamune, the Chinese team still doesn't know about the destructive power of the Star Booster Attack!"

"You're right!" Gingka said turning back to the temple.

"So we went to do some snooping on the enemy, but we were the ones who secrets are almost spilled." Tsubasa said.

"I nearly blew it. I got too excited because I haven't battled for so long."

"Well I just hope you learned your lesson." Masamune said.

"Good job figuring out what was going on Ash and Masamune." Yu said.

"Of course." Ash said. "I'm not stupid."

"Well if you're gonna be the new #1 guy, you're gonna have to keep your eyes open." Madoka and Yu sweatdropped.

"But at least now we know something about Zurafa's abilities." Madoka said.

"A Bey that can absorb repeated attacks, huh?" Tsubasa said. "He's a strong one."

"That's no big deal!" Gingka said. "The stronger the opponent is, the more pumped up we get, right?" Gingka was filled with excitement. "Why can't it start sooner? Bring it on! Because we are gonna hit them with everyting we've got!"

"Yeah!" The rest of Gan Gan Galaxy cheered.

On the stairsteps, Dashian, Chi-yun and Mei-Mei are watching on.

Ash turned to Masamune. _'I guess Masamune's not as stupid as I thought.'_ He thought._  
_

**And finished!**

**You know what will happen in the next chapter, don't you?**

**Again, school will be tough, so I might take a little long while to write the next chapter!**

**Anyways, do like it? Do you love it?**

**Please Read & Review!**


End file.
